


Closer To Heaven Part 1

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Sarcasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith x Metatron fic. Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer To Heaven Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC and belongs to me.
> 
> Metatron, Gadreel, Castiel and all Supernatural characters & it's elements are not mine and do not belong to me.

Meredith had hit another dead end for the day. She was sure traveling in the extreme uncomfortable weather was going to give her a cold and make her bed ridden for at least a week. But she'd promised Castiel that she would help him figure out how to locate the angels. At least the groups who had sanctioned themselves off. The growing angel war between Bartholomew and Malachi. She felt rain drizzle down from the sky as she found herself on a part of town that would have made Sam and Dean lecture her. She heard her phone go off in her coat pocket. She stopped and hid in a small alleyway so nobody would see her and took out her phone. 

"Hey Cas", Meredith answered.

"Were you able to have any luck?" Castiel asked, glancing at a large map on his end.

"Dead ends all day. Malachi is hiding somewhere and Bartholomew is being careful, I suspect. I did get a tip off though that told me that Metatron's small flock is here in the city and told me where I could find them", Meredith glanced over her shoulder at a bar that was on a corner near the main street. 

Castiel froze and breathed through his nose, "Meredith, I want you to be careful. Do you have that angel blade I gave you?" 

Meredith nodded as she opened up her coat discreetly as there was an angel blade tucked to the inside pocket before she closed her coat against her, "Don't worry Cas. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself", she smiled a little.

"I don't know if I should let you go by yourself", Castiel spoke hesitantly to let his friend be by herself.

"Cas, you're in no shape right now", Meredith reminded him, "You've been through Leviathan, Purgatory, no grace, and now grace we don't even know what will do to you", she sighed, trying to spare him the lecture, "I can handle Metatron". 

Castiel sighed again, "I want to thank you again for helping me. But I don't want you to get hurt -" 

Meredith cut him off, "I lost Gabriel. Bobby. Kevin. Dean's got the mother freaking mark of Cain on his arm. Sam's in no better shape after the trials and having Gadreel in his head. Crowley's blood detox nearly killed my sleep pattern and I'm down to three hours with a cat nap if I'm lucky. And there's you", she sighed and headed towards the bar, "I think I can handle the scribe of god without the cowboys to rescue me", she chuckled, "I'll talk to you soon", she then hung up and slipped her phone back into her coat pocket. 

Castiel agreed that she was very capable and then hung up. Staring at his phone wondering if he should not at least try to help but he knew she didn't like that whole /damsel in distress motive/ so he decided to let her handle this one alone. Somewhere deep down he thought this was a bad idea. Meredith entered the bar after a few minutes and knew just from the large amount of people, who the angels were. They were the two or so tables huddled together and nursing strawberry dackeries like it would be a sin if they drank too fast. The only angel she could pick out from the group was Hannah. A brown haired female angel. Hannah spotted her within minutes and went over to her. Meredith smiled kindly as the angel approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked, tilting her head a little.

"I'm helping Castiel locate the angels responsible for what's been going on", Meredith told her, "I got a tip off you guys would be here". 

"I see. And how is Castiel?" Hannah wanted to know.

Meredith shook her head, "He's okay. It's been a rough couple of months", she reassured her. 

Hannah nodded her head, "You're a good friend to him", she told her. 

Meredith smiled and the two continued to talk. Some of the other female angels and a few male angels came over to listen or talk as well. Meredith was rather overwhelmed by the attention but felt this was as a good time as any to ask about the two larger sanction of angels, at least get information. The most she'd ever gotten out of Cas had been that Malachi had taken him hostage for an interrogation and he'd killed one of Malachi's minions and stole their grace. Something she hadn't blamed the angel for in any regards. But she didn't tell them this. That was her secret to keep. One of the male angels, who'd had at least two or so drinks now, saw Meredith and went over to the bar. Any reason to get in good with the boss. Metatron looked up when he felt the hand on his shoulder and the other angel tried to straighten up and act on guard. 

"Sir, that friend of the Winchester's is here", the angel replied.

Metatron made a face at the mention of the Winchester's and then turned his head to look in the direction indicated. Gadreel, who had been sitting next to him, looked as well. Metatron sat up a little straighter on his bar stool as he caught a glimpse of the brunette standing with a few of the female angels who were now asking if she wanted something to eat or drink. The last time they'd ran into each other, she'd personally slapped him in the face for what'd happened to Kevin Tran and then threatened to kill him the next time he ever came near her. And yet, she was standing about twenty yards away from him, talking as though nothing was bothering her. Though he could sense she had an angel blade on her but personally he knew she would never actually kill him. The scribe thanked the angel before waving his hand and his follower nodded, walking away from him. Metatron took a sip of his drink and then turned to Gadreel.

"I need you to do me a favor", Metatron replied, "I need you to be my wingman and go over there to talk to her".

Gadreel raised an eyebrow, "Your wingman?" 

Metatron sighed, "You know, mention my name. Slip it into conversation. Ask her what she's doing here and ask her to have a drink with you", he gestured with his hands, "And then you know, mid conversation, tell her I'm here and I want to talk to her". 

Gadreel was still a little lost on the whole thing but he was doing his best to understand, "Metatron how do you know she'll even talk to you?" He remembered her very well and if he remembered anything, it was that she did not forgive that easily. Also she was friend's with the Winchester's. How could they be so sure she wouldn't run and tell them where they were?

The other angel rolled his eyes, "Gadreel, in my time spent with her, if there is one thing she can't resist, it's the 'I'm sorry' pouty face. The pretty boys in plaid do it to her all the time. Not to mention she's friends with Castiel. So I'm sure she gets the baby-blue eyes batting at her every time he breaks something", he rolled his eyes even harder. 

Gadreel frowned, "You do realize she is with the king of hell", he reminded him.

Metatron took a sip of his drink and laughed, "Crowley can bite me", he said with a smirkish confident smile, "Her little demon boyfriend isn't here to make her go home early. The Winchester's aren't here to cockblock me and Castiel isn't here to be the angel on her shoulder", he played with the straw in his drink, moving the ice around and then glancing back up at Gadreel, "I win as far as I'm concerned". 

Gadreel sighed, "I'll go see what I can do", he wasn't sure why he was even bothering. 

Gadreel walked over to the gaggle of female angels who were talking with Meredith. The brunette saw the taller angel and was actually relieved. Not that she didn't mind being friendly with the angels but it was a bit over whelming at times. As Gadreel came to join their group, the others glanced at him. Gadreel barely paid them any attention and looked at Meredith. She quirked an eyebrow as though wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. Gadreel didn't understand what this whole "wingman" role was all about and decided he didn't care. 

"Metatron wishes to speak with you", Gadreel told her. 

The murmuring of the female angels grew a bit loud in curiosity. Meredith glanced past Gadreel over at the bar. Metatron looked up from his drink and smiled, waving at her. Meredith's face went bright red. He was flirting with her, in a bar. This was wonderful. She tried to hide it as Hannah and a couple of others were now glancing between them. Out of the corner of her eye, Meredith could see Hannah looking at her. "How do you know Metatron?" was the only question she heard as the others were talking a bit fast in curious excitement.

"How much time do you have?" Meredith asked sarcastically.

None of them understood and she just shook her head to never mind. Meredith sighed and nodded at Gadreel. He placed a hand on the middle of her back and led her down towards the other end of the bar. Metatron smiled at her and sat up a little more straighter and got up from his seat. He could see the pink heat in her cheeks as much as he knew she was trying to hide it. She was so tough, it was rather cute. 

"Sent your wingman to talk to me huh?" Meredith asked, after a minute or so, gesturing to Gadreel. 

"He's learning", Metatron smiled, "So what's the most charming and intellectual woman doing on this side of town?" 

Meredith smiled and laughed a little, "I'll be up front with you. I'm trying to find out some information for Castiel. And I'm hitting dead ends", she shrugged her shoulders, "I had a tip off that you'd be here-"

"And you thought you could come and gather intel?" He asked. He then gestured to the bar, "Let me buy a you drink".

Meredith shook her head, "The last angel who bought me a drink was stabbed by his big brother. So no thanks", she smiled politely.

Metatron pulled out a stool for her next to his, "Come on. You've obviously been through a lot and I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry about closing Heaven. I'm sorry about Kevin Tran. And I'm sorry about Gabriel", he gave her an apologetic look as much as he could muster. More than part of him hating himself for seeing her go through what she had. No, he didn't know the extent of it but he could see she was tired of being on the losing end of things. And he'd do anything to make sure she didn't fall apart and end up hating herself because she lost control of everything. 

Meredith could see he was trying and that he was trying to be sincere and she knew part of him was at least. She couldn't resist the look on his face and decided to be polite and take his offer. She smiled and sat down on the bar stool and Metatron tapped the bar and a second later, Gadreel poofed behind the bar and Meredith told the angel what she wanted to drink. The other two bartenders didn't even notice this as Gadreel started mixing a rum and coke for her. Metatron sat down next to her and even scooted a little closer so their elbows were just about touching. She turned to look at him after a second or so. 

"I came to see if anyone knew anything about Malachi and Bartholomew", Meredith explained as Gadreel gave her a coaster and her drink. She pulled it close to her and stirred the ice with her straw before taking a sip through the straw, "I couldn't find where they're hiding out", she paused, shaking her head, "Two of Malachi's minions kidnapped Cas and interrogated him. He killed one of them and took their grace", she confided to him. 

Metatron nodded, "Malachi is a solider. He fought in many wars. He's a leader. And Bartholomew was a desk jockey back in the day. Pretty boy angel who loves himself if I'm being honest", he shrugged, "I'm actually trying to win over the angels to come to my side so they can go back home", he told her.

"And how's the campaign going?" Meredith teased, sipping her drink.

Metatron chuckled, loving her teasing smirk, "I've got a fair few. These aren't all of them", he gestured with one hand to the ones in the bar, "Some of the others are kind of around. I've got eyes and ears everywhere. Angels who like the field and play double agents. I've got a couple inside Bart's following as we speak".

Meredith smiled and nodded, "Well aren't you a clever angel", her cheeks blushed. 

She turned away and sipped at her drink, stirring the ice with her straw. She couldn't believe she was flirting! Not a few sips of her drink in either. But it wasn't the alcohol. Metatron was enjoying the attention and was watching her. Her cheeks were burning pink still and he smiled inwardly to himself. Gadreel was watching the two with a confused yet disgusted expression, wondering if maybe there was something going on after all. And if there was, he didn't really want to know. Humans and angels were not supposed to lay together, it was wrong and very much frowned upon. And he didn't want to think about those images, to save his vessel from seeing something that could possibly never be unseen ever again. He decided to go sit at the other end of the bar and leave them be. Surely they no longer noticed his presence anyway. He made himself a drink and poofed to the other side of the bar. Of course neither noticed this.

"So you're on your own then?" Metatron asked her. 

"The Winchester's are doing cases and Castiel is resting. Yeah, basically on my own", Meredith replied, nodding. 

"Better that way. You're more than capable of handling yourself", He said, giving her a smile, "Can't let them treat you like a piece of glass. They break everything that's handed to them. And I can see it. You're already fraying at the edges".

Meredith frowned and looked at him, though a smiled tugged at her lips, "And what would you know about me anyway?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're smart. You're cunning. You've got a rather sharp left hand smack that can cut a guy's cheek if you're not careful", Metatron continued, tilting his head, "Though the love tap you gave me wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. I maybe winced but I could tell you weren't that angry at me". 

Meredith laughed, snorting into her drink, "You're too much. Flattery isn't going to get you my phone number", she shook her head.

"But I am making you laugh", Metatron pointed out, "Did I mention I made God laugh twice?" 

Meredith giggled, feeling the buzzy sensation in her head as she finished her drink, "No, I don't believe you have". 

Metatron finished his drink and clicked his fingers, making two more drinks appear on the bar counter. Though one of these was a glass of wine. He slid the glass over to her, making her flush and she gestured for him to continue. She was curious since nobody had ever talked about God before. If she was being honest, nobody ever really talked about Heaven before, acting as though it was a war zone. Metatron looked rather pleased and sipped at a glass of scotch, telling her about his time as God's scribe. Meredith was leaning on the bar, fully interested, smiling and taking sips of her drink, nodding her head. She laughed and giggled now and again too, wrinkling her nose at various points as he got excited telling her about his job. Meredith wasn't even half way done with her glass of wine and she could feel her head getting light, glad that the bar lights weren't overly bright or she'd have had a headache then and there. She had to blink to keep the buzzy feeling back so she could concentrate. She could feel her palms getting a bit sweaty and and found she was getting braver at giving him her full eye contact. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe she didn't even care anymore. 

"God does have a sense of humor than", Meredith was glad to know this. 

"And his greatest creation is sitting next me. I'm deeply honored", Metatron said, smiling. 

Meredith's face turned the same color as tomato sauce, "Hardly his greatest creation", she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows.

"Well God did let me in on a few secrets", Metatron tilted his head, "You of course were one of them".

Meredith laughed, "I was hardly an idea when Noah was building his ark or when Ceaser was in power or when the first man landed on the moon", she looked at him seriously, "I've prayed to God before and I'm not religious or anything", she paused, "I'm not one of his secrets. I feel more like a left over penny a little kid dropped on the sidewalk".

Metatron laid out his hands as though trying to explain how the solar system works, "Look at it like this. From what I understand, Dean and Sam were supposed to be Michael and Lucifer's vessels when they jumped started the apocalypse. The big brother and the younger brother", he then shrugged, "You're like their Gabriel. You love them so much but hate seeing them fight. So, you rebel and leave", he tilted his head, "God said to leave you be and let you make your own way and choose your own decision". 

Meredith smiled and wasn't sure if he was trying to make her feel better or not but whatever he was trying to do, it was working. Nobody had put her life in perspective like that. She guessed it made sense. She finished her wine and tried to keep her balance on her bar stool as she shifted more comfortably and turned to him. Metatron noticed she was thinking over what he'd said and reached out to take her hand. Wondering if she'd stop him or not. Meredith barely noticed until she felt his fingers against hers. She could feel her skin flush and her fingers curled around his, out of instinct, holding his hand back. The sensation was foreign, even in her slightly tipsy state. Their eyes never left each other's in those few moments as they watched the other's movements. Metatron took her hand, raising it to his lips and brushing a kiss gently across her knuckles. He then moved her hand to his cheek, brushing the back of her hand against his skin. His lips trailed flowering kisses down the back of her hand and her wrist. When he turned her hand back over to kiss the palm of it, Meredith moved her hand and cupped the side of his cheek. Leaning in close as though she might kiss him. Her fingers just brushed his cheek, eyes locking with his as he turned to look at her. Her breath caught a little, realizing how close they were and she could feel her heart pound against her chest. He could hear how loud it was, as was his own. They just gazed at each other before she pulled away slightly but her fingers just lay against his cheek a little longer. Allowing him to hold her hand and allowing that much closeness. 

"I think I'll have a third drink before I go", Meredith decided quietly, her cheeks blushing. 

She hated for the moment to pass but pulled her hand away from him slowly and put her hands back into her lap again. Her eyes on the bar counter. Metatron watched her and snapped his fingers. He decided to give her a fruity drink, something that would be easy on the stomach. Meredith turned and smiled at him and took a sip of it. Strawberry and grapefruit mix with rum. She could feel herself becoming steadily more tipsy and light headed as she sipped her drink. She wanted to continue to talk him but wasn't sure if it'd make it harder for her to leave or not. She finished her drink after several minutes. 

"You doing okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Meredith smiled a little at him, "I'm a bit of light weight. So three's a good number for stopping", she told him, flushing brightly.

Metatron chuckled, "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" He teased. 

Meredith laughed, "I think I'm okay. I really need to go though", she went to get up and nearly fell against the counter

"Gadreel!" Metatron stood up quickly to catch her before she did a face plant on the floor. He gently set her back onto the stool. 

Gadreel poofed over to them as Meredith went to stand up again and turn to walk but then fell into the angel. She leaned against Gadreel's chest and was giggling rather hard. Even as she peered up at him, she couldn't help but break into even more giggles. The other angels were watching, curious about the commotion and Gadreel looked at Metatron, rather confused as to why she was acting in such a way. Metatron sighed and explained that she was tipsy and needed water. 

"Don't worry, she'll be fine", Metatron reassured the on-looking angels, even reassuring a concerned looking Hannah.

"Should we sit her in one of the booths?" Gadreel asked him as he tried to keep Meredith steady.

Metatron shook his head, "I've got more comfortable living situation for her than a lousy bar", he told him.

Gadreel nodded, realizing it was probably best. He lifted Meredith into his arms and followed Metatron. 

\- - 

The two angels departed from the bar and appeared in a rather cozy looking two room, one bedroom apartment. Half it was Metatron's office as one side was stacked with books. His desk was near the windows with a bunch of papers and a type writer. There was a small kitchen area and a small bathroom. One chair sat in front of his desk and there was a couch against the one wall that wasn't stacked with books. Metatron told Gadreel to put the brunette on the couch and he got her a glass of water to help sober her a little so she could at least move without hurting herself. Meredith feeling the throbbing in her head looked around as Gadreel set her down on the couch. 

"Thank you", Meredith replied, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome", Gadreel replied, giving her the tiniest of smiles and watching her with concern. He turned to regard Metatron, "Is there anything else?" Gadreel asked him.

Metatron brought Meredith the glass of water, making sure she didn't drop it or get any on her clothes. He looked at the taller angel, "No, that'll be all. Though, please do go back and make sure the others don't go running their mouths should Castiel and the Winchester's come poking their noses in my business".

Gadreel nodded and with a swish of his wings, was gone. Metatron sat down next to Meredith and watched as she drank the water in the small glass. She could feel herself sobbering slowly. Her head didn't feel too bad now that she had the water. As though she had just shrugged off a headache. She smiled at him and flushed. "Really, you didn't have to", she told him quietly.

"Oh you know I wouldn't have let you walk out there by yourself", Metatron smiled, "I may be a dick but I care about you. So sue me", he shrugged. 

Meredith smiled and laughed a little, "You're not so bad", she stated, "And I mean that. Your kind are a great bag of dicks but so is everyone".

"Not you", Metatron made a face, "You're the opposite. Your kind, caring, good hearted, brave, loyal, understanding", he tilted his head, "I don't deserve to hear your kind words. After what I put you through-"

Meredith put her fingers against his mouth, interrupting him. He looked shocked at her action but didn't push her hand away. She leaned over and set her water glass down on the small table before turning to him, "Would you shut up for two seconds and listen?" She laughed, removing her hand from his lips, "Everyone I know has done something they are not proud of or have done something because they could or wanted to and had no regrets doing it. I've put up with it for as long as I can remember but I'm not going to hold it against you forever. That'd be childish. I know I said I would never forgive you for what happened to Kevin but holding that over you forever isn't going to solve anything". 

Metatron stared at her for the longest time. Utterly stunned. He remembered when they'd first met and she had taken pity on him for having been in hiding all these years with just books and stories. Telling the Winchester's it wasn't his fault for not being apart of what'd gone on. And after everything this past year, she was sitting here now, once again, taking pity on him and forgiving him. She was so beautiful. Too real and good to be true. What he didn't expect was for her to take his hands in hers, cupping them in her own and looking at him in the face. He slowly leaned in, hesitant at first, and closed the gap between them. Their faces were just barely inches from each other and Meredith leaned in, resting herself against his shoulder. Her face brushed his cheek and she closed her eyes, letting out a breath as though she'd been afraid to breathe in the past few seconds. Her heart was hammering in her ears and she tried to calm herself as the headache wore off and she could think properly. But her head swam with another kind of dizziness. His face brushed against hers as though their faces were exploring each other, allowing their cheeks to brush lightly and getting comfortable in their warmth. She felt his arm slip around her, holding her close and his fingers entangled themselves in hers. She licked her lips out of nervousness, even biting her lower lip a little. Metatron's left hand came up and brushed her hair out of her face. He was loving the feeling of his skin against hers. He noticed her nervous lip biting and he chuckled, cupping her chin. Meredith opened her eyes and gazed at him as his fingers moved over her cheek. Her stomach was twisting in knots as she tried to calm her breathing. The angel watched her curiously, taking in every detail of her face. How soft and pink her lips looked. How gray her eyes looked. 

"Someone might think you were expecting a kiss", Meredith chuckled teasingly. 

"Surely I don't deserve one", Metatron teased back, faking a pout, "Especially not from someone as beautiful as you". 

Meredith's cheeks flushed and her heart skipped a little, heart strings tugging. One kiss couldn't hurt right? Surely he deserved something. He'd been so kind to her this whole evening. He'd looked after her even after she had let herself drink too much. She steadied herself a little, trying to plan this as best as she could. Moving her face back against his, she heard him suck in a breath as her lips found his lower lip. A deeper groan followed as he responded back, allowing her to continue. She gently captured his lips in her own, her fingers curled around his jacket as his fingers entwined in her hair. To Meredith's own surprise she heard herself moan lightly as he kissed back. Her lips grazed back down his lower lip and to his jaw. And he was giving chase, wanting her lips. He placed his other hand against her lower back, pulling her against him. The hand that was entangled in her hair, cupped the back of her neck. Meredith felt him dip her a little as he deepened the kiss. Her head felt light as she tried to breathe through her noise. It was like trying to come up for air but the feeling was so wonderful she didn't want to. Metatron could hear her heart beat, could hear his own thudding in his ears. She felt so warm, so affectionate. The two broke their kiss after a few more minutes but not allowing their faces to wander too far, just a few inches of space apart. 

"Metatron", Meredith breathed, gazing at him, trying to collect all words to form coherent sentences.

Metatron laughed, cheeks flushing, "Such a hot white spark we just had, huh?" He chuckled, glancing downwards and then back at her, "I'm sure you should be getting back to the trench coat detective though. Wouldn't want Castiel to worry about you", he respected her too much to know this wasn't going to go anywhere. He stood up and offered her his hand. 

Meredith took it and stood, looking at him. As he went to lead her to the door, she gripped his hand tight and he realized she wasn't following. He gave her a look, wondering why she wasn't moving. She tugged him back towards her and he moved towards her, mildly amused. She didn't want to leave? This was interesting. Meredith just looked at him and then down at her feet before shyly glancing at him. "We both know you don't want me to leave and I don't...I don't want to go back. I still have alcohol on my breath and the boys would interrogate me for sure or worse, Crowley might come after you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. You didn't harm me or lay a hand on me or interrogate me yourself as Malachi or Bartholomew would have if they'd found me first", she blushed deeply and took another breath, "Your hands are clean and I'm sober enough to think coherently for myself", she moved forward and rested her hands on his shoulders, pressing her face to his, "But if you want me to go, I'll respect that decision of course", she whispered. 

Metatron smiled inwardly. Glad she didn't want to go. He respected her and knew she could think for herself of course. He wasn't used to that kind of gentle affection however. He leaned into her, loving the feeling of her warm breath on his face. Loving how soft her voice was. His arms wrapped about her waist and he held her close to him. "Please stay. Please don't go. I only offered you to go because I would never put you in that position. I want you. Have wanted you for the longest time. But I wanted that to be your decision, not mine, to make. If you had left, I would have waited for you. Would wait for you. Even if they locked me up in heaven", he murmured, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, "I've been far away from home for years now and you're the closest to heaven than I've ever been since I left". 

Meredith pressed her face to his, hugging him close. Fingers running through his hair as he murmured to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She listened as closed her eyes for a moment and smiled gently against his neck. She pulled away slightly to look at him and took his face in her hands. She flowered his face in soft, light kisses. "You don't have to worry about being away from heaven anymore", Meredith told him, giving him a smile, brushing her fingers against his scruff as she lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Metatron nearly melted into her kiss, groaning softly as he kissed back. They kissed another several minutes as Meredith shrugged off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Not caring about her phone or the angel blade within the coat. She moved her hands down his neck and shoulders as she slowly got comfortable with the physical contact. Metatron shivered in excitement, not having any kind of physical contact like this before. He held her close, passionately kissing her. As he moved to kiss her neck, she moaned lightly in his ear and he grinned to himself. As the kisses deepened, feeling brave now that she was in his arms, Metatron lifted her into his arms. He felt her wrap her legs about his waist, her arms about his neck. He grinned and held her close to him, loving her body against his. Keeping hold her of her with one arm, he clicked his fingers, taking them into the bedroom. 

As soon as the door to the bedroom shut, Meredith's phone's screen brightened with an coming call from Castiel but the silent vibrating tone of the phone ringing fell on def ears and the call went straight to voice mail.


End file.
